El Cuaderno de Ëa
by Kahenia
Summary: Vale, sí, es culpa mía, por cotilla. Siempre me meto en todo. Pero ¿quién iba a pensar que una mentirijilla para colarme en una fiesta acabaría metiéndome de lleno en la corte del reino enano de Erebor y en medio de un conflicto entre razas? ¡Y no, mamá, no quiero encontrar marido!
1. La reina cotilla

_¡Hola! Mi nombre es Kahenia, y éste es mi primer fic en el mundo de Tolkien. A pesar de ser seguidora de los libros desde hace mucho, ha sido la última película de "El Hobbit" la que me ha animado a escribir esta historia._

_Se trata de un fic divertido, romántico y lleno de aventuras. Dos cosas a tener en cuenta:_

_1 – El punto de vista de la protagonista está muy subjetivado. En muchas ocasiones Ëa usará expresiones y hablará como si fuera una chica de nuestro mundo y época. A pesar del insulto que eso supone a la obra de Tolkien, perdonadla, es todo con el objetivo de hacer reír y facilitar la conexión con el personaje._

_2 – No soy ninguna experta en el autor ni en la Tierra Media. Leí los libros hace mucho tiempo, así que no esperéis un montón de información sobre especies, historia o territorios, porque no la habrá. Me esforzaré aún así en toda la temática de Tolkien que sí es relevante para la historia, como los hechos posteriores a la recuperación de Erebor. Os aviso: voy a cambiar cosas y a remodelar la historia, pero prometo hacerlo con gracia ;)_

_3- El rating puede cambiar, y probablemente lo haga_

_¡Espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo!_

* * *

**1 – La reina cotilla**

* * *

Releo una vez más la primera entrada del cuaderno. Está llena de garabatos infantiles.

.

**Lucisëa de Esgaroth (Ëa)**

_Comida favorita: estofado de venado_

_Animal preferido: dragón_

_.  
_

Junto a la descripción hay un dibujo de algo que pretende ser una niña. En fin, era pequeña, ¿vale? Y con algo tenía que rellenar la primera página.

Hola, soy Ëa. Nací por voluntad de los Dioses en la tercera era de la Tierra Media, con el pelo rubio y unos padres que se creían muy graciosos.

Como no encontraron un nombre más horrible, decidieron ponerme como a la tía abuela, que también era rubia: Lucisëa. No preguntéis qué significa. Nadie lo sabe.

El caso es que con un nombre tan vulgar, mi destino no pintaba muy bien que digamos, y yo debía saberlo porque me aseguré de vengarme llorando todos los días de mi vida hasta el año de edad.

A partir de entonces, espavilé.

Fui una niña precoz, hiperactiva y siempre sonriente, y la verdad sea dicha, muy mona. Algunos dicen que ahora sigo exactamente igual, y lo peor es que tienen razón: de pequeña era la más alta de mi barrio, el problema es que ahí me quedé. ¡Oh, sí! De la tía abuela heredé el nombre feo, pero de mi tatarabuelo el enano heredé una altura poco convencional, y el hijo de los vecinos disfrutó durante años preguntándome para cuándo iba a pegar "el estirón" hasta que yo le pegué un buen estirón en sus partes bajas.

Nunca más lo repitió. De hecho nunca más se dirijió a mi en absoluto.

Aparte pues de incidentes sin importancia, mi infancia y adolescencia se desarrollaron con perfecta normalidad. Yo era otra muchacha más de Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago, y lo sigo siendo. Paso mis días perfectamente ociosa, ayudando a mi padre con el taller, o visitando a las familias de mis amigos o mirando las dulces olas del lago...

- Luci, ¿te gusta tu vida en Esgaroth? - pregunta mi madre desde la cocina.

- Tanto como un excremento de troll, mamá ¡Y te he dicho que no me llames Luci!

El caso es que mi vida es un asco. Perdonad que hable con franqueza, no es éste el lenguaje que me enseñaron las altas damas en clase de modales, pero me da igual. Tengo 22 años y los he pasado todos toditos en esta ciudad: conozco a todos los hijos, las hermanas, los abuelos, los guardias, las panaderas... Conozco hasta a los altos cargos. Conozco absolutamente a todo el mundo. Y ahora que los conozco a todos, y de todos conozco los secretos, me aburro soberanamente.

Porque pese a no tener ninguna cualidad especial, ni tener afición por nada, hay algo que me da de comer más que el pan de cereales importado de Rohan, y eso son: ¡los cotilleos!

Pasando las hojas rápidamente, se escurren entre mis dedos descripciones de cada persona, de cada suceso y de cada historia en cada esquina de esta ciudad.

.

**Arnuin hijo de Farnuin**

_Le han pillado con la hija del panadero. _

_.  
_

¡Ah, sí, éso fue divertido!

.

**Linnean de la casa de la colina**

_Dice que tiene 39, pero en el certificado de la capilla constan 45 años._

_Su hija se parece muchísimo al bufón que viene en verano. La misma nariz, lo juro._

_.  
_

Cierro el cuaderno de golpe al mismo tiempo que mi madre entra en mis aposentos sin llamar. ¡Mamá!

- Yo sé lo que te pasa. Uy, hacía mucho que no te veía con tu cuaderno – comenta mientras abre la puerta y el olor de mi plato favorito se escabulle hasta mi nariz - ¿Algo nuevo que escribir?

- ¡Más quisiera yo! ¿Y qué es lo que me pasa, según tu? - Mmm qué bien huele.

- Necesitas un marido.

- ¡Mamá!

Mi madre nunca cambiará. Me gustaría decir que está chapada a la antigua, pero en realidad todos piensas como ella. Menos yo, claro.

- Hija mía, tienes ya una edad. No eres ninguna jovenzuela - ¿cómo puede hacerme sentir vieja antes de los 30? - todas tus amigas están emparejadas, ¡y algunas con hijos!

- Sí, y todas gracias a mí.

La veo torcer el gesto y cruzarse de brazos.

- Bien cierto es, pero sin duda entiendes que me preocupe que no puedas usar tu única habilidad, si es que a meter las narices en todo y a jugar con las personas como si fueran títeres se le puede llamar así, para buscar un buen hombre para tí misma.

**Auch**, yo no juego con las personas. Sólo arreglo sus vidas porque sé lo que es mejor para ellas. ¡Y es tan divertido!

Antes de contestar me lanzo escaleras abajo a probar mi estofado, y para cuando mi madre llega respondo con la boca medio llena, sentada ya a la mesa.

- No hay ningún hombre que me interese en la Ciudad del Lago, mamá querida. No sé, los conozco demasiado. ¡No tienen misterios!

- ¿Y Dersival, el de aquí al lado?

- Cariño, tu hija casi le dejó impotente por llamarla bajita, ¿no te acuerdas?

Mi padre tiene una memoria demasiado buena, he de decir. Finjo sentirme escandalizada.

- ¡Pero cuán rápido acusáis, mi señor! Sabéis que no tengo mal carácter. Se metía conmigo cada día, y había que darle una lección.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo, Luci. Buenísimo el estofado, mi vida, como siempre.

Mi madre asiente distraída mientras se sirve su porción humeante. El sol se filtra por la madera de las ventanas y comento en voz alta cómo hoy voy a ir a nadar después de ayudar en el taller.

- No cambies de tema, jovencita. ¿Y el guardia ése tan guapo de la puerta este?

- Se llama Luthien, y es alcóholico. Guarda el vino en el armario de las ballestas.

- ¡Oh Dioses! ¿Y el hijo de Farnuin?

Ah, mi querido Arnuin. ¿Véis por qué me encanta repasar el cuaderno?

- Tiene un romance con la hija del panadero. Y mamá, por favor, tiene 16 años.

- ¿Y qué? Tú 22 y a este paso se te va a pasar el arroz. No puedes pasarte la vida haciendo de contable para tu padre.

- Ay...

Mi padre ríe a carcajadas y estampa los puños sobre la mesa.

- ¡Mi querida esposa! ¡No hay humano en la Tierra Media capaz de conquistar a esta bella bestia salvaje que tenemos por hija, puesto que primero tendría que sortear sus trampas y mentiras, y luego se vería obligado a descubrirle todos sus secretos y a ser emparejado por ella!

Y en eso, supongo, tiene razón.

Es tres días después de esa conversación, mientras estoy paseando con una de mis amigas más cercanas, que oímos clamores en la plaza central de Esgaroth. A pesar de aburrirme, tengo que admitir que nuestra villa es tan hermosa que vale la pena venir de muy lejos para verla: sus construcciones se erigen directamente sobre el lago, a través de gruesos pilares de la mejor madera de cerdo que es resistente al agua. Sus espacios públicos no son muy grandes, por seguridad, y no me quejo: aunque me gusta nadar creo que preferiría no caerme al agua mientras paseo. Hay _cosas_ en el fondo del lago que es mejor no ir a saludar por tu cuenta.

El caso es que se da la bella casualidad de que ha llegado un mensajero del reino de los enanos a la Ciudad del Lago. El Gobernador lo recibe en medio de una multitud, y yo a penas puedo ver nada más que cabezas. Gracias otra vez, tatarabuelo.

Por suerte mi amiga, que es bastante alta, me explica lo que ve.

- Es uno de los mensajeros del rey bajo la montaña. Desde que los enanos han retomado Erebor, no se les ve mucho.

Supongo que es cierto, pero no lo sé, y no me importa mucho. La política no es mi fuerte.

- Sí, ¿pero qué dice?

- Shhh.

Odio no ser la primera en enterarme de noticias jugosas. En fin. La gente me aprieta mientras yo intento oír la voz del mensajero.

- … dentro de dos semanas... para celebrar la coronación con vuestras gentes... Faile...

¿Faile? Debo haber oído mal. Debe ser "baile". Claro, tiene más sent-

- ¡BAILE! - grito sin poder evitarlo. Los de mi alrededor ni se giran para mirarme: me conocen a mí y a mi falta de vergüenza demasiado bien.

Cuando el pomposo mensajero ya se ha ido, entre mi amiga y yo repasamos lo que hemos entendido. Aparentemente el rey Thorin va a celebrar un baile dentro de 15 días para commemorar su nuevo reinado y la recuperación de Erebor con sus vecinos. Y sólo unas pocos escogidos de Esgaroth , nobles por supuesto, serán invitados.

- Que me parta un rayo de Mordor si no encuentro la manera de entrar en esa fiesta – aseguro yo a mi amiga.

- Tienes tanta sangre azul como barba. ¡Es imposible que te envíen una invitación!

Lo sé. ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Pero siento el estómago botando y el corazón latiendo más rápido: ¡una oportunidad de poner un poco de color a esta rutina gris! ¡De conocer Erebor, la Montaña Solitaria, que ningún humano ha pisado en siglos! No quiero perderme eso. No puedo perderme eso.

Paso el resto del día atontada en el taller, y me equivoco con la contabilidad un par de veces. Me imagino en ese baile, rodeada de bellas gentes, ¡por fin vería enanos! Me explicarían historias de tierras lejanas, y podría llenar mi cuaderno de un montón de ciudades y personas más.

Ah, escribir otra vez...

Buf. Tengo que idear un plan. Una manera de recibir una invitación. Vale, no, descartado. Nunca me invitarían. Y menos si hablan con el Gobernador y se enteran de mi fama de metomentodo. ¿Pero cómo ir entonces? ¿Debería presentarme sin más y esperar que se apiaden y me dejen pasar? Con la fama de estrictos que tienen los enanos seguro que me echan a patadas...

¡Vamos, Ëa, piensa!

Cuando llego a mi casa al atardecer, ceno rapidísimo y subo a mi cuarto casi sin hablar. Me miro en el espejo. Veo a una muchacha menuda, tan bajita que se podría confundir con una adolescente, desaliñada, con los cabellos rubio ceniza recogidos en una cola. Los ojos pequeños y tostados, los labios de un color muy vivo, las mejillas sonrosadas, la nariz recta, la expresión seria, confiada. Mi piel no es tan blanca como la de las nobles, mis ropas son sencillas y no tengo ninguna joya.

Parezco una sirvienta, nunca jamás podría hacerme pasar por una princesa.

Pero de pronto, allí, frente al espejo, tengo una revelación. Porque lo único que realmente necesito para ser feliz es conocer ese reino, salir de esta jaula que es Esgaroth, y para ello no me hace falta recibir ninguna invitación.

Adiós, Lucisëa de Esgaroth. Hola, Ëa de Erebor.

* * *

- ¿Y decís que sois buena en las tareas del hogar y sirviendo?

Tan buena como una rana.

- La mejor, señora. También sé limpiar, desde luego. Conozco muy bien a los enanos porque mi tatarabuelo fue uno, ¿sabéis?

Por supuesto, pero no he visto a uno en mi vida de cerca y no estoy segura de si tienen dos brazos y dos piernas como los humanos. El mensajero del día anterior podría ser sólo un bicho raro.

Como la señora no parece del todo convencida, añado que soy una experta en el arte del arpa. Es probablemente la trola más grande que he dicho nunca, pero estoy desesperada.

- Ah, y además música. Qué polifacética … - asiente y apunta algo.

Soy despachada sin más. Tendré que esperar un par de horas a que me digan si me cogen. Me siento como en una aventura. Necesito este empleo. Y creo que de alguna manera debo haber transmitido toda mi voluntad a la señora, porque tras el tiempo de espera soy llamada.

- Felicidades, ¡sois la nueva muchacha en el servicio de la corte del rey Thorin II Escudo de Roble! Podéis estar bien orgullosa, los enanos no están acostumbrados a trabajar con humanos, pero por bien seguro que con su experiencia no los decepcionará.

Estrecho la mano a la señora y la besaría si pudiera. Empiezo hoy mismo.

Mi padre opina que estoy loca. Mi madre también, pero no me detiene porque se le ocurre la disparatada idea que tal vez pueda cortejar a uno de esos nobles que vienen para el baile. "Cariño, te lo digo yo, que nuestra hija se va a enamorar allí dentro". Puaj, mamá, tú siempre con lo mismo. Lleno una bolsa de viaje con lo poco que tengo para llevarme: un par de mudas, unos pocos vestidos simples y mi cuaderno y mis libros. ¿Lo tengo todo? ¡No lo sé, pero quiero irme ya! Antes de marchar, mi madre insiste en que me lleve su vestido de gala. Sólo tiene ése, y quiero negarme, porque es tan bonito que si lo perdiera o se estropeara me sentiría fatal, pero insiste y lo acabo poniendo en la bolsa junto con unos zapatos.

Beso a mis padres y salgo disparada. Erebor está a apenas media hora a caballo, y mi padre me ha dejado dinero para pagar a un granjero para que me deje su semental. Como el granjero me debe un favor (le ayudé a hacer las paces con su hermano) me lo deja gratis, y tras atar bien mi bolsa a su grupa, galopo como el viento hacia la Montaña Solitaria.

Eternamente la he visto en la distancia, eternamente vigilando mi casa, mi barrio, mi ciudad y mi precioso lago. Sabiendo que un dragón dormía en su interior. El día en que vimos al dragón, y fue dado muerte por uno de nuestros arqueros, pensé que la montaña debía estar llena de maravillas para llamar a tal criatura a su seno. Pero esa historia la dejo para otro día...

Hoy por fin entro en Erebor.

Nada más entrever la puerta principal, las veo. Están al oeste de la entrada, en un grupo, junto con maletas y bolsas y lo que parece son caballos pequeños. ¡Oh claro, ponis! Me acerco a ellas poniendo al corcel al trote y sonriendo. Están de espaldas, hablando entre ellas y riendo, y al oírme se giran y casi me caigo del caballo del susto.

Las enanas tienen _barba._ Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tengo que saberlo desde hace tiempo. Y sí, sí, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero es de esas cosas que siempre pones en duda, como el hecho de que los dragones existen, hasta que ves uno volando sobre tu casa. Pues yo he puesto en duda que las enanas tienen barba hasta este momento, cuando tengo a una delante con más pelo que mi padre.

- ¡Muy buenas, humana! - saluda, y es la primera vez que oigo la voz de una mujer enana, y aunque es más aguda que la del mensajero, tiene un son como de caverna amplia y fogata cálida – Tú debes ser Ëa de Esgaroth.

Sé que estoy siendo maleducada mirándola fíjamente, pero es que es _una enana de verdad,_ con su constitución robusta y su cuerpo redondeado y todo. Las demás son también como ella, pero cada una tiene unos rasgos diferentes tras... bueno, tras la barba. Me alegra comprobar que no se dejan bigote al menos, creo que eso ya sería demasiado descubrimiento por un día. Llevan ropa diferente de la mía, más ajustada, y sus curvas femeninas se marcan tan sobradamente que nadie pondría en duda que son mujeres.

- Encantada, no tengo el placer de conocer vuestros nombres – respondo tras reponerme. Y al bajar del caballo, llega mi segunda sorpresa.

_Soy alta._

_Más alta que ellas._

¡Bastante más alta! Les saco más o menos una cabeza a todas, a algunas algo menos, a algunas algo más. ¡Son diminutas! Qué lista Ëa, son enanas, por supuesto que iban a ser más pequeñas que tú. Pero bueno, los pocos enanos que he visto los he visto de lejos, y las distancias engañan, ya me entendéis. Comprobar que realmente aquí podré mirar a alguien por encima del hombro (literalmente) es tremendamente satisfactorio.

Las mujeres, cinco en total, se presentan educadamente. Aún así, es evidente que sus costumbres y maneras de hablar son muy diferentes a las de mi pueblo, y enseguida me dan palmaditas en la espalda y me preguntan por mi familia. Me siento un poco intimidada, puesto que estas mujeres son también sirvientas en la corte, y dado que son enanas y con toda seguridad saben mucho más que yo de este oficio, las considero mis jefas.

Tengo ganas de ver a un enano hombre. Pero sobretodo tengo ganas de ver la montaña por dentro. Así pues partimos juntas, pero no hacia la puerta principal (pues vaya, qué lástima, con lo alucinante que es) como esperaba, sinó por un sendero de la montaña. Entramos por una puerta lateral de piedra, emmarcada en runas enanas.

Acto seguido, estoy dentro.

* * *

Y horas después, todavía estoy abrumada. Hoy ha sido el día más mágico de mi vida. No he tenido tiempo de escribir sobre ninguna de las personas que he conocido en mi cuaderno, y tengo miedo de que todo lo que he visto se borre de mi memoria. ¡El reino es **increible**! No sé si hay palabras en la lengua común para describir los salones de ámbar, los pasillos de piedra pulida y los techos tan altos como un segundo cielo. Sólo hace unos meses que se ha reconquistado la montaña, pero por suerte muchas de las riquezas arquitectónicas se han mantenido intactas.

Y no lo he visto todo siquiera. Sólo me han hecho una visita por encima. He visto muchos enanos en las salas, pero no he podido pararme a hablar o a observalos porque las mujeres me llevan a los pisos superiores, en los aposentos de invitados. Mañana os explico todo con detalle, pero el caso es que seré ayudante en este piso. Haré las camas, serviré comida... esas cosas. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer nada, soy una inútil redomada, pero ya veré como me las apaño para ocultarlo.

¡Ante todo, debo conseguir mantener mi puesto hasta el baile! Y tengo que mezclarme con los enanos, conocerlos, saber qué se cuece aquí dentro. ¿Dije hace unos días que mi vida era aburrida? ¡Mi vida en este mismo instante, tumbada en una cama enorme con dosel, es tremenda!

Vale, no es mi cama. Y no debería estar haciendo esto. Pero mi cama en casa es muy pequeña (como la de un enano debería ser, si ese enano no fuera un invitado en el gran reino de Erebor, claro). Me gusta la suavidad de las sabanas blancas, y la habitación es austera pero bella. He visto muchas riquezas hoy, tal vez demasiadas, ahora sólo tengo ganas de escribir, de descansar, y ya empezaré mañana a sobrevivir. En qué líos me meto...

Suspiro e intento colocar bien las sábanas de nuevo. Observando que no haya nadie por el resquicio de la puerta, salgo de puntillas a un amplio pasillo adornado con lámparas de araña. Ya es de noche, aunque aquí, dentro de la montaña, los ojos no me lo pueden confirmar. Creo que el paso del tiempo es una de las cosas a las que me costará acostumbrarme estos días.

Recorro el pasillo en dirección al ala del servicio, y cuando paso por la escalera de mármol, estoy tan concentrada pensando en cuántas páginas podré escribir hoy que choco algo violentamente con alguien que justo subía las escaleras.

- ¡Ay! Disculpad – abro la boca para decir algo más, pero a continuación boqueo como un pez.

Ante mí, en el rellano, se haya un enano hombre. **Por fin uno de cerca. **Y tan cerca. Me separo aturdida aún mirándole. Es un señor imponente, ancho, de esas anchuras que te hacen sospechar que hay músculos detrás de las ropas. Viste tan bien que siento envidia: ¡nadie en la Ciudad del Lago tiene ropas de esa calidad! Y esa capa. Como de héroe legendario. Y no es lo único bello del enano. Tiene unos rasgos hermosos, afilados, muy serios. Es moreno, con una barba corta y los cabellos largos y ondulados, algo canosos por la frente. Alrededor de él hay un aire de madurez y majestuosidad tal que me siento otra vez la pequeña chica del Lago y no la valiente aventurera cotilla.

Lo más fascinante del desconocido son sus ojos: son azules como un glaciar. Fijos, penetrantes.

Eternos, como la montaña.

- ¿Quién eres? - me espeta, y no muy educadamente, debo decir. Hmm, vaya, a ver si voy a tener que añadir "huraños" a mi lista de estereotipos sobre los enanos. Lo apuntaré luego.

Y en serio, no quiero decirlo. No quiero, de verdad. Pero es que me está matando. Y siempre he sido un poco así, un poco de a veces hablar sin pensar.

- Eres más bajito que yo.

El enano se queda tan asombrado como yo. Bueno, sé que eso tampoco ha sido nada educado. Dioses, ¿y si es alguien importante? Esas ropas y esa mirada de perdonavidas lo indican, pero podría ser que muchos hombres enanos fueran así. Después de todo, tienen un tesoro de dragón.

Intento pues explicarme. De manera penosa.

- ¡Disculpad! Es que es la primera vez en mi vida adulta que conozco a un hombre menor que yo en estatura – esperad que aquí viene lo mejor – Me hace ilusión.

Creo que he conseguido sacar a relucir tal sorpresa en el enano que durante un momento pienso que no se va a enfadar. Inocente de mí. Al instante siguiente se posa sobre mí una mirada de repulsión absoluta y una expresión que sólo podría definir como enfado colérico de dragón. Llego a temer por mi vida.

Y hago lo único que se me ocurre. Salir corriendo. Seamos realistas: soy una cobarde, y prefiero vivir un día más a morir en manos del primer enano que conozco en persona.

Mi mala suerte me deja tranquila por hoy y no me encuentro a ningún enano más. Me pierdo tres veces antes de encontrar los aposentos de las criadas, y me meto en el cuarto que comparto con las demás mujeres.

- Mmm ¿por qué has tardado tanto, Ëa bonita? - me pregunta Gea, la jefa del servicio, medio dormida sobre su cama.

- Me he encontrado con un dragón.

Se ríe, piensa que es una broma. Pero yo sé que es verdad, y me tapo con la manta para alejar de mí esa mirada y soñar con las maravillas que me esperan en Erebor.

.


	2. El rey de los dragones

**2- El Rey de los Dragones**

* * *

No me considero un enano bajito. Desde bien pequeño, cuando aún mi padre Thráin estaba conmigo y en estado de cordura y me llevaba con orgullo a ver las minas bajo la montaña, todos en el reino levantaban sus cascos al verme, vivarachos, y todos comentaban como iba a ser sin duda un hombre grande y fuerte que llenaría de valerosas hazañas la historia de mi linaje, los Durin.

Y crecí, eso os lo puedo asegurar. Hasta el punto que más de una vez, en mi larga vida, he conocido humanos más bajos que yo (por no hablar de los medianos) y nunca jamás había sentido vergüenza alguna por mi condición de enano.

¿Cómo es posible, entonces, que una niña humana me haya llamado **pequeño** en mi propia casa, Erebor, a mí, el Rey bajo la Montaña? Nunca jamás había oído tal descortesía en estos salones en boca de un desconocido, y lo que es más, de una _hembra._ El hecho mismo de que tenga a una niña humana dentro de mi reino se me escapa a la razón. ¿Dónde están sus padres? Debe venir de la Ciudad del Lago.

Me he levantado dando vueltas a este tema. De no haber salido corriendo la noche anterior, creo que podría haberla estrangulado. Debería haber corrido tras ella y hacerlo de todos modos, porque habría aliviado un poco todo el peso que cargo sobre los hombros desde que llegamos a Erebor.

El peso de la corona. Del reino, de mi pueblo, de mi pasado, de _nuestro _futuro, de la boda y los trolles y trasgos y los humanos y los elfos y la **Piedra del Arca**. Todo pende de un hilo fino, un hilo que todos mis amigos están seguros que no podré evitar romper.

Quisiera enviarlo todo a la peor ciénaga de Mordor. Se nos acaba el tiempo, y todo esto sólo puede tener una solución: iremos a la guerra.

- Sin prisa, majestad, sin prisa – oigo que llaman detrás de mí – Es mejor asegurar el camino para no tropezar.

Reconozco el acento norteño de Balin aún sin girarme, y sé que su advertencia tiene doble sentido.

- Ah, mi viejo amigo. Menos mal que los suelos de Erebor son lisos y nuestras piernas aún jóvenes.

Balin sonríe tras sus barbas blancas. Tiene una expresión entrañable, como la de un abuelo con su nieto. Probablemente me considere como tal.

- Tus sobrinos me llevan atormentando días, Thorin. ¿Cuándo piensas probarte esos trajes?

Oh no. El _baile._

- Bueno, iba a ir ahora mismo para allí.

- ¡Qué me cueza un troll, el rey diciendo una mentira!

- Es una media verdad. Pasaré por delante del vestidor de camino al comedor... No me mires _así._

- Ese baile es de vital importancia. Lo sabes. Puede cambiar las tornas.

- No lo creo, viejo amigo, puesto que las tornas hace ya tiempo que están giradas en nuestra contra. Voy a reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, nunca hubo alternativa – Balin se queda pensativo, y camina a mi lado sin decir palabra – Además, sabes que odio probarme vestiditos como una muchacha presumida.

- Jum

- Y oye, Balin, entre tú y yo... ¿crees que soy bajito?

- ¿Qué?

* * *

Estirar las sábanas, doblar, estirar, doblar y estirar otra vez. En serio, hacer la colada debe ser el trabajo más aburrido del mundo entero, sólo superado quizás por fregar los suelos.

- ¡Más brío, humana! - comanda Gea, pero ella tiene los brazos como dos de los míos, y la verdad es que llevo cansada desde primera hora de la mañana. Es un milagro que todavía no hayan descubierto mi tapadera, pero sé que no tardarán en hacerlo - Muy bien sacado el polvo del ala este, por cierto. Ni mi abuela, más enana que ninguna enana y más valerosa con un plumero que el fallecido rey Thrór con una espada, habría podido jactarse de una limpieza mejor.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Os preguntaréis cómo he aprendido a limpiar el polvo. El hecho es que tengo una habilidad única en la Tierra Media que... jajaja vale no, he pagado un par de monedas de cobre a una niña enana para hacerlo por mí. Nunca hubiera podido sobornar a un adulto, con los enanos siendo tan estoicos y orgullosos, pero por lo visto los niños aún se dejan corromper por el oro. Y no, no me siento sucia y rastrera en absoluto. La niña tiene su paga, y yo mi pescuezo intacto.

De momento.

¿Sabíais que las niñas enanas se parecen mucho a las humanas? Aún no tienen barba y sus huesos no se han ensanchado mucho. Lo apuntaré en mi cuaderno.

Todavía no he perdido mi interés en este reino. Hoy voy a comenzar mi investigación.

- Debe ser duro trabajar en esta montaña tan grande y con un personal todavía limitado – comento, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras aireo un cubrecolchón.

- Oh, desde luego, una ardua tarea. Y sólo ayer llegasteis las demás, antes tenía que trabajar con las otras mujeres de la montaña y organizar equipos de limpieza y organización – suspira – Herreras, panaderas... ¡Mujeres que no habían cogido un paño en su vida, imagínate!

Me lo imagino, señora mía, me lo imagino. Y la niña a la que he sobornado también.

Paso una hora entera charlando con mi nueva anfitriona. Se me ha ocurrido mencionarle que tengo entendido que hay escasez de mujeres enanas y que están muy protegidas por los hombres, y se ha puesto como una fiera. ¿Contra mí? Qué va: contra ellos. Conociéndolas poco, los hombres a menudo cometen el tremendo error de subestimarlas y dictarlas no aptas para nada que no sea labores del hogar y la crianza de los niños.

Viendo la fiereza de sus palabras y la violencia de sus movimientos (creo que ha roto una sábana y todo justo cuando ha empezado a despotricar contra _ese vago b__ruto_de su marido), no me cabe ninguna duda de por qué los hombres no dejan que sus esposas vayan a la guerra: no quedaría ninguna vida que arrebatar para darles gloria a ellos. De hecho, sospecho que habría incluso más guerras. Contra todas las razas con varones.

.

**Gea hija de – **(tengo que acordarme de preguntarle por su ascendencia)

_Muy trabajadora. Sensata. Huele a lavanda (¿será el jabón?)_

_Temible cuando habla de su marido. Tengo que conocerlo. _

_Poco cotilla, pero puede ser un gran activo como fuente de información._

_1 mes y medio en la nueva Erebor, pero vivió aquí antes del dragón también._

_._

Lo pienso un poco y me decido a añadir una entrada más.

.

**Marido de Gea ?**

Holgazán. Bruto*

.

El asterisco indica que está pendiente de confirmación. Amigas mías, yo **siempre **contrasto mis fuentes.

- ¿Qué escribes, humanita?

- ¡Nada, nada!

Guardo el cuaderno en mi zurrón. De esta colada no me libra nadie. Y de la limpieza del suelo tampoco.

¿O sí?

- Oye, deberías decirle que lo haga él.

- ¿Qué?

- Lavar su ropa. Y fregar la vajilla. Y a cambio tú podrías ayudarle con su trabajo.

Gea me mira como si hubiera dicho un disparate del tamaño de un olifante.

- Y sé que no es de mi menester, pero no tendríamos por qué servir sólo mujeres. No digo que nadie esté sin hacer nada, pero ¿estamos seguras de que no hay ningún varón que se le dé mejor planchar y coser? Yo creo que puede ser.

- Pero las minas...

- También hay herreros entre ellos, y he visto tantas armas en los armeros que yo creo que no deben tener mucho trabajo ahora mismo, ¿no?

- Pero...

- Antes has dicho que los hombres nos subestiman – recuerdo – aunque no te quiero importunar. Olvídalo, era sólo una idea. ¡Agh, esta mancha no sale!

Pero la idea ha cuajada aún antes de que insista más. Las demás enanas me han escuchado, y todas están ahora hablando entre ellas. Aún nos queda un ratito hasta la hora de comer, y el conocimiento de que mientras nosotras nos partimos la espalda los hombres empezarán a comer antes se extiende como pólvora junto a mi "idea" y el estómago vacío de las enanas.

En menos de cinco minutos ya hemos puesto a trabajar a tres enanos. Y en diez me deslizo alegremente por el pasillo que lleva al comedor central en busca de mi siguiente víctima.

- ¡Ëa! - me llama la niñita enana a la que pago generosamente por limpiar - ¿Necesitas a algún chico para ayudar?

- Uy, sí, cariño, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda si queremos esos suelos relucientes. ¡Pero a ellos no les pago!

La niña sale disparada a buscar a sus amigos. Y yo sigo mi camino mandando a todo enano desocupado que veo a fregar las baldosas. Reparto fregasuelos y esponjas por doquier. Por la cara de nuestras víctimas, cualquiera diría que tienen la barba en llamas. Aún así, la autoridad de Gea parece omnipotente, y en poco tiempo tenemos a todo un ejército de enanos ayudándonos con el suelo.

Vaya, puede que el ala entera esté lista para la hora de comer. Espera, no. Creo que podemos tener **toda la montaña** limpia a este ritmo.

¡Ah, fantástico! Tiempo libre para poder meter mis narices en asuntos ajenos.

- Gea, ¡debes haber pasado demasiados días en la superficie para idear esta locura! - ríe un enano - ¡Nunca jamás se me había ocurrido que pondríais a los hombres a fregar!

- La idea no ha sido mía, sino de la pequeña humana, ¡qué suerte contar con una mente tan brillante! Y limpia bien esa esquina, ¡que te estoy viendo!

No sé siquiera si existen, pero creo que tendré que empezar a cobrar derechos de autor por mis _ideas brillantes. _Lo que no entiendo es como nadie lo pensó antes. En fin, voy al servicio unos instantes (descubriendo con horror que nadie se ha encargado de, ejem, los evacuaderos) y al salir decido pasar por el Gran Salón, también llamado la Cámara de Thrór, y revisar cómo va el trabajo.

No tuve oportunidad ayer de verlo, y me deja sin aliento. Es tan enorme que podrían hacer su nido aquí diez dragones, y aún sobraría espacio. Hay arcos de media punta decorados a lado y lado, y muy lejos de donde yo estoy, se alza la Gran Puerta. El suelo está repleto de mesas gigantescas codeadas por centenares de sillas, y a unas zancadas de mí está el trono. Sí, ese trono de las leyendas. Tapizado de rojo, robusto, demasiado grande para un enano (en mi modesta opinión). Tras el trono hay una larga losa de piedra, y en ella una hendidura vacía.

Me pregunto qué habrá habido allí, en ese espacio.

Quisiera entretenerme más pero lo de los lavabos es urgente, y como veo uno de mis orgullosos escuadrones de limpieza allí al lado, me acerco para relevarles del puesto. Aparentemente otro enano siente curiosidad por este arreglo tan simpático que hemos hecho.

- ¿Quién ha sido el artífice de semejante-

Justo en el mismo instante en que todas las manos de mi orgulloso escuadrón de limpieza me señalan a mí, justo entonces pregunto en tropel, sin poder atar mi lengua para parar la eminente catástrofe.

- Señor, ¿podéis ir a limpiar las letrinas, si no os importa? Aquello es tan hediondo que creo que si tengo que entrar de nuevo me voy a desmayar.

El salón entero se queda en silencio. Pero eh, un silencio que roza lo sepulcral. ¡Dioses! Me lo cuentan y no me lo creo. Todo el reino de Erebor parece paralizado, y todos los enanos que están allí (tanto los del escuadrón como los que hacen otras tareas) se van callando y me miran.

Oh-oh. Esto no me gusta.

El enano al que he pedido amablemente que vaya a limpiar un baño se gira, y compruebo con un grado creciente de horror que se trata del mismo enano que me encontré ayer por la noche en las escaleras y al que básicamente llamé enano.

Si se le puede llamar enano a un enano. ¡Bueno, ya me entendéis!

Y lo que es peor. Mucho peor. Y sé que esto os va a encantar. Caigo en el diminuto pero horripilante detalle de que lleva una corona preciosa sobre la cabeza.

Tierra trágame y no me dejes ir nunca, por favor.

- Bueno ya si eso voy yo, no os molestéis.

¿Éso ha salido de mi boca? Oh _Dioses._ Pero esta vez no me voy a escapar. El enano me agarra con una mano de acero por la muñeca y me obliga a permanecer quieta junto a él.

Y oigo su voz, tan grave y bien cordada que si no fuera porque estoy al borde del ataque de pánico pensaría que ese hombre vale para bardo.

- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Oh, sí. Es sólo que mi cerebro se empeña en negarlo. Si lo niego a lo mejor no es real.

- Sí.

Él espera. Todos los ojos siguen puestos en mí. Por fin consigo hablar, y la verdad es que puedo levantar la cara y mirarle a los ojos, y casi parece que no estoy asustada.

- Saludos, Thorin Escudo de Roble, Rey bajo la Montaña.

Es evidente que le complace escuchar su título. Me suelta y me estudia, y en ese momento Gea (que los elfos la bendigan) aprovecha para hablarle de mí, explicando que soy la nueva adquisición al servicio y que soy una buena muchacha. A medida que habla, me voy tranquilizando. Los enanos de mi alrededor siguen mirando, pero otros ya siguen con sus tareas.

Tranquila, Ëa, so. En lugar de un problema, ésta puede ser tu oportunidad para conocer a los nobles de Erebor.

- Ah, ¿y esta **niña** tan encantadora es la que ha ordenado a Fili y Kili, mis _sobrinos_, que se pongan a fregar suelos?

- En realidad, no soy ninguna criatura – me defiendo tristemente – Tengo edad de tener hijos: lo dice mi madre.

Pero no me hacen caso. Los que deben ser Fili y Kili (que por cierto son rabiosamente atractivos para ser enanos, tengo que apuntar eso) se han empezado a reír y le dicen a su tío que no se preocupe, que es divertido. Evidentemente él no le ve ninguna gracia. El rey se pone a discutir con ellos y Gea (ignorándome soberanamente) sobre el hecho de que soy humana y una niña (eooo que tengo 22) y que no pueden dejar que los humanos hagan tonterías en su reino y cosas sobre "situaciones delicadas" y "conflictos de interés" y un montón de tonterías más.

Cuando por fin Thorin se gira para clavar sus ojos de hielo sobre mí y (estoy segura) despedirme de mi empleo y por tanto de mi pase seguro al baile, llega corriendo a mi lado la chiquilla que me ayudó a limpiar el polvo.

Está radiante de felicidad como si hubiera visto un unicornio, y tras ella vienen una docena de niños enanos vestidos con lo que inconfundiblemente es **ropa ****femenina****. **

- ¡Listo, Ëa! ¡Ya están listos para limpiar! - grita contenta - ¿Me vas a pagar el doble por eso?

Bien, Ëa.

Bien.

* * *

- ¡Me falta al respeto en mi propia montaña! ¡Inicia una rebelión entre las mujeres! ¡Soborna a una pequeña de 8 años! ¡Pone a mis hombres a fregar suelos! ¡VISTE A LOS NIÑOS DE NIÑAS!

Maldita sea. Sé que debería estar rabioso también, pero no puedo evitar que se me escape una carcajada de entre las barbas. Hace tiempo que no veo a nuestro querido rey fuera de sus casillas.

- Te has dejado lo de enviarte a limpiar excrementos – añade el payaso de Bofur, y ahí si que me rio con ganas.

- ¿Te parece divertido, Dwalin?

- Es una chiquillada, Thorin. Me disgustan los humanos del Lago tanto como a ti, y si de mi dependiera su destino le arrancaría la cabeza a ese monstruito, pero sabes que las cosas no están como para jugárnosla. Me apuesto una jarra de hidromiel a que el Señor de la Ciudad la ha enviado para ponernos contra las cuerdas. Si la castigas, olvídate de bailes: empezará la guerra.

Noto un puñetazo de reprimenda en el hombro.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan animal? ¡Insinuar que matarías a una mujercita!

- Bueno, tal vez no matarla. Amputarle algo con el hacha.

Oin me mira torciendo el mostacho. Sólo a mi primo le sale eso tan bien.

- Es rubia. Me gustan las rubias – comenta Bifur – aunque estaría mejor con barba.

En eso todos los enanos asentimos menos Thorin.

- Seriedad, señores – pide levantando las manos, pero es evidente que sigue enfadado.

- ¿Seriedad? Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar que las travesuras de una niña...

- Doncella, está en edad de tener hijos, lo dijo ella misma – corta Oin carraspeando.

- … bueno, carece de relevancia. Las travesuras de una doncella, pues. Somos cuatro de tus mejores hombres, y perdona la impertinencia, mi rey, pero hay otros asuntos que tratar. Échala de Erebor y todo zanjado – me meso la barba, convencido de que he dado con la solución.

Thorin niega con la cabeza.

- No es tan sencillo. Tenías razón antes. El maldito Gobernador lo usará como excusa para caldear aún más el ambiente. No mirarán con buenos ojos que echemos a la única humana que trabaja en la montaña.

¡Por el tesoro de Smaug! Nuestro líder a veces es demasiado estratega. Piensa en todo. En fin, no puedo culparlo por eso.

Oin pregunta por todos.

- ¿Y qué sugieres?

Nuestro rey sonríe, y no se me dan muy bien estas cosas de ver lo que piensa los otros enanos (soy un guerrero, no un pensador) pero juro por mi hacha que hay maldad en esa sonrisa, y creo que el destino de esa muchacha va a ser peor que cualquier amputación.

Cuando llego a casa para comer, mi mujer, Gea, me grita que está harta y que ya puedo lavar yo los platos y mi ropa interior.

Vaya día de orcos. No entiendo nada.

* * *

Fili sólo se parece a su tío en sus rasgos, porque es un tipo encantador. Es el primer enano de todo Erebor que me ha pedido la mano al presentarse y la ha besado, y éso le va a dar puntos en mi cuaderno, sí señor.

- No os preocupéis, señorita Ëa, mi tío será compasivo y podrá seguir con sus labores.

¡Oh, qué ilusión, seguir limpiando! En lugar de eso me centro en tratar de hablarle de otros temas más productivos.

- ¿Sois guerrero?

- Eso creo – asiente, y sus largas trenzas rubias se mecen con su risa – Si alguna vez necesitáis una espada, no dudéis en avisar y estaré a vuestro lado en un instante.

_Mm _el héroe de las damiselas en apuros. Convencional, pero efectivo. ¿Serán todos los demás enanos como él? Su hermano parece más tímido, pero creo que con ese físico no sería difícil encontrar esposa para ninguno de los dos. ¡Oh! A lo mejor ya están emparejados. Debo preguntar.

Antes de tener tiempo de informarme, Thorin el Rey de los Dragones (como le he bautizado en mis pensamientos) sale por fin de la sala donde estaba reunido. Casi ni me mira, y va directamente a intercambiar unas palabras con Gea, que lanza miradas preocupadas hacia donde estoy yo.

Las tripas me rugen. ¿Quién me mandaba meterme en líos antes de comer?

Tras un minuto, el rey se marcha llamando a Fili para que vaya con él. El rubio se despide con una graciosa reverencia que imito con soltura, y mi jefa de servicio se acerca por fin a revelarme mi horrible destino.

- ¡Ëa, querida! ¡Felicidades!

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿No querrás mejor darme el pésame?

- ¡En absoluto! Vas a ser la **ayudante personal** de su majestad.

_¿Qué?_

Gea parece realmente contenta.

- ¡Vas a hacer mil cosas! ¡Incluso puede que ayudes con la boda!

_¿Boda? ¿QUÉ BODA?_

Ante mi mirada enloquecida, Gea habla claro.

- Querida, ¿no lo sabías? Nuestro rey se casa. En el baile lo anunciará a los hombres del Lago.

Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Yo, ayudante del rey, en medio de la Corte! ¡Y una boda real por llegar! ¡Imaginaos cuántas cosas pueden pasar, la de páginas que puedo llenar!

- Es evidente que al final le has caído en gracia, chiquilla.

Miro sin podérmelo creer hacia Thorin, que marcha con Fili, y el Rey Dragón se gira un instante, nuestras miradas cruzándose.

Oh, conozco esos ojos. Son los mismos que ponen los cazadores de las colinas cuando están a punto de abatir a una presa. No me achico. Le miro con la misma intensidad.

¿Quieres guerra, Thorin Escudo de Roble? Pues la vas a tener, porque nadie jamás hasta ahora ha impedido que Lucisëa de Esgaroth se salga con la suya.

Y tú, rey o no, no vas a ser el primero.

.

**Thorin II hijo de Thráin hijo de Thrór (Escudo de Roble)**

_Malhumorado, orgulloso._

_Rey de los Dragones_

_No le gustan las bromas._

_Ojos bonitos._

_._

Y como me tientes, soy capaz de borrar eso último.


	3. Cuando las ranas pesquen

_Un poquito más largo para que lo disfrutéis_**  
**

* * *

**3- Cuando las ranas pesquen**

* * *

En el fondo sé que he sido mala.

Me levanto y estoy segura de que es domingo, porque los sábados por la noche siempre sueño con cosas _raras_. En una ocasión, soñé que yo era una rana. Verde. Gorda, muy gorda, de esas que dan repelús. Como algo me tenía que salir mal incluso en el sueño, no podía croar, pero en cambio tenía una lengua tan larga que en lugar de insectos comía peces que pescaba del charco. Irónicamente, odio las ranas (uff qué pringosas). Nunca entendí si el fado quería decirme algo con ese sueño. Probablemente que no comiera más judías para cenar.

Ni me acuerdo de qué ha sido esta vez, debe haber sido tan retorcido que mi mente lo ha olvidado por seguridad. Mientras me desperezo de mi fría cama pensando en anfibios verdes y gordos, las demás chicas enanas ya se han puesto en marcha.

_Tercer día en Erebor. _

Puaj. Necesito un baño. Sólo puedo pensar en eso mientras me visto. Los enanos tienen algo así como fobia al agua. Lo digo en serio, eh, ni las mujeres se bañan con asiduidad. Ayer se lo mencioné a una y me miró como si fuera... ah claro, una rana. Se fue murmurando no se qué sobre "¿higiene? ¿quién les enseña _eso_?". Eso sí, se cuidan la barba como la mujer más presumida se cuida el pelo. Algunas la llevan más corta, otras incluso se hacen trenzas, y tienen el pelo suave y sedoso. Yo necesito por lo menos una semana más para acostumbrarme a eso, pero soy lo suficientemente educada como para no comentarlo en voz alta. Aunque no para abstenerme de escribirlo en mi cuaderno en forma de chiste.

.

**¿Cómo ofender a una mujer enana?**

_Regálale una pastilla de jabón y una hoja de afeitar._

_._

A veces soy un poco mala persona. El caso es que yo necesito al menos dos baños a la semana o no soy persona. Una vez una amiga mía me dijo que hay gentes al otro lado del océano que se bañan todos los días. Es una locura, con lo que se tarda en preparar un buen baño, ¿cuándo trabajan? Y con seguridad debe ser perjudicial para la piel...

- ¡Humana, espabila, el rey te espera!

Las ranas y el jabón se esfuman de mis pensamientos. ¡Por supuesto! ¿A quién le importan los baños? Ahora que soy la **ayudante personal** de su majestad voy a vivir bien. Mejor que en casa, y además aquí nadie me tapa la vista.

Pero no es tan fácil. Aunque me he salido con la mía sé que el rey de los dragones trama algo. No acabo de encajar el qué, pero no tiene ningún sentido que me haya dejado quedarme y hasta me haya ascendido. Ya sé que puedo parecer totalmente descuidada y hasta frívola (vale, muy frívola) pero no soy estúpida. Creo que en otras circunstancias podría estar muerta. Y eso no me hace gracia, ¡qué va!

¿Y todo ésto a qué venía? Ah, sí. Me he portado mal. He faltado a su majestad delante de sus súbditos (y detrás), aunque fuera sin querer, y por supuesto sin saber que era un rey. Por suerte no soy orgullosa, así que no tengo problema en admitirlo. El orgullo me molesta sobremanera: siempre ha sido el peor obstáculo para mi oficio de casamentera improvisada. Dos personas pueden estar enamoradas hasta las cejas y incapaces de dar el primer paso por no "rebajarse".

¡Como si el amor pudiera rebajar a alguien!

En fin, mi problema no es confesar. Mi problema es **él**. Él que trama algo, que me odia, pero que sin embargo es mi único pase al baile y a la corte enana. Esta guerra no debe alargarse, y debe realizarse de forma sutil y escurridiza. El ego es su peor debilidad y la mentira mi mejor arma.

Mi objetivo es claro: bajo la superficie, continuaré haciendo cuánto quiera y pasaré olímpicamente de lo que diga el rey. Sobre ella, voy a hacerle la pelota como nunca se la han hecho.

* * *

- Hola, su majestad. ¡Buenos días, su eminencia!

No quiero hacerlo, pero sé que estoy alzando una ceja. No tenía planeado mirar siquiera a esta criatura que se ha colado en mi reino. No estaba en mi agenda. Esta mañana me he despertado, me he aseado y he estado repasando la carta que me ha enviado Dis: anuncia que vendrá pronto a la montaña, y la verdad es que he echado de menos a mi hermana mucho más de lo que quiero admitir.

Estaba siendo una mañana decente, _casi_ agradable. Rayos, habría podido ser un buen día de verdad. Pero luego la niña se presenta delante mío como una aparición, toda sonrisas y melena despeinada y ropas andrajosas, y me saluda como si yo fuera un rey.

Y yo sólo quiero echarla de aquí a patadas. Pero en lugar de éso, me contengo. Creo que el mero hecho de que alguien de mi estatus deba contenerse ante una plebeya humana debe de contar como una buena obra.

Igualmente, tengo otros planes para ella.

La ignoro _soberanamente_ (Kili diría que he hecho un chiste) y paso por su lado siguiendo el pasillo. La chiquilla no se rinde, y me sigue cual poni fiel. Noto sus pasos cortos y acelerados detrás de mí.

- Se me informó ayer de mi nuevo puesto como vuestra ayudante. Permitidme deciros que me regocija pensar que habéis perdonado mis faltas. No sabía que...

- Silencio – corto yo con brusquedad. Llevo corona. Puedo hacer estas cosas.

Y sorprendentemente, obedece.

Sé que estoy alzando la ceja otra vez.

¿Qué demonios está tramando ahora?

Me dirijo a una de las salas de mis generales y al entrar le cierro la puerta en la humana en las narices tras un seco "Espera aquí". Oin me pone al día sobre las nuevas llegadas a Erebor de refugiados y enanos del norte, y se me pide mi opinión para organizar las estancias. Después Glóin insiste (como siempre) en que los elfos no están de buen humor y Dwalin interrumpe para priorizar el reclutamiento de tropas.

- Necesitamos un ejército, Thorin, ¡un ejército fuerte!

Salgo de la estancia con dolor de cabeza al cabo de una hora, y con más problemas que al entrar. Para mi sorpresa, la humana sigue esperando en el mismo sitio donde la dejé. No puedo creer que haya estado plantada aquí durante toda la reunión.

- Has esperado – comento sin poder evitarlo.

- Como mandasteis – replica ella, aunque no me sostiene la mirada. Parece pequeña ahora, delicada, insegura e inofensiva.

Puede que en realidad sólo sea una humana normal y corriente al fin y al cabo.

Y me sorprendo al encontrarme ligeramente decepcionado. Esto va a ser la edad, que me está afectando.

- Está bien – asiento – A partir de ahora trabajas bajo mi mando directo. Serás trasladada a una estancia junto a la mía.

Ella no dice nada, pero veo brillar algo en sus ojos oscuros. ¿Puede haber sido astucia acaso?

Imposible. Las mujeres serán astutas cuando las ranas pesquen.

Llamo a un criado y le pido que me traiga la lista de tareas que encargué para la humana. Creo que lo que tengo preparado para ella la va a poner en su sitio definitivamente. No puedo perder más tiempo con esta tontería.

- Aquí tienes. Estos son tus deberes de hoy. Espero que no me decepciones y sepas ejecutarlos con prontitud. Nos vemos a la puesta de sol, humana.

Me dispongo a irme cuando su voz responde:

- Ëa, su _alteza_. Me llamo Ëa. Espero que tenga un día magnífico.

Y si no fuera porque lo ha dejado caer con voz solícita y amable y muy dulce juraría que he oído sarcasmo en su voz y una entonación especial en la palabra "alteza".

Me estoy haciendo mayor.

* * *

- ¡Será puerco y vengativo! - exclamo - "Tus deberes de hoy", "espero que no me decepciones" - imito con sorna la voz, y me enfado aún más cuando me doy cuenta que la voz real suena fastidiosamente más hermosa que mi pobre imitación.

Puñetero rey con cualidades de bardo.

Sé que en algún lugar de esta montaña ese hombre se está riendo de mí. Y mientras aquí estoy yo, cepillando su poni negro como el tizón y limpiando su cuadra de boñigas, una tarea que el rey "sólo confiaría a alguien de extrema habilidad" según había dicho el mozo.

Y una boñiga. Que sean dos mejor.

Eso no es todo, mi indignación va más lejos. Antes de ésto me ha tocado encontrar nuevos cargamentos de carne de reno para la cena (¿carne de reno en domingo, estamos locos?), llevar un certificado delicado desde las minas hasta un salón de la corte y revisar que todas las habitaciones de la segunda planta tengan ventilación. ¿Sabéis cuántas habitaciones hay **en un reino**? Creo que ha sido lo más aburrido que he hecho en mi vida. Pero noooo, según los enanos, es un honor para una simple humana como yo poder ayudar al rey con sus tareas personales. He oído ya todo tipo de comentarios.

- ¡Si es que en el fondo siempre ha tenido debilidad por **los niños**!

Ya ni me molesto en apuntar mi edad. Es evidente que cualquier humano que mida menos que Dwalin es necesariamente un niño.

Pero en realidad, incluso ahora, estoy sonriendo como una posesa. Porque sí, chicas, conozco a Dwalin. Y a un comilón llamado Bombur y a otros más. Incluso he hablado de nuevo con Fili. Y me he enterado de que en la cena de esta noche voy a poder estar en la mesa principal y conoceré por fin a la prometida del rey Thorin. Aunque no me lo han dicho expresamente, es obvio que se trata de un matrimonio de conveniencia, pues nadie en su sano juicio elegiría a ese dragón como esposo a no ser que tuviera en sus manos el tesoro de uno.

Bueno, y siendo realistas, una no está ciega. **Puede** que resulte atractivo. Cuando no te mata con la mirada. Desde luego yo no lo recomendaría a ninguna de mis amigas aunque _su alteza_ les llegara más allá de los pechos, que no es el caso.

El día está cundiendo, y mucho. Hay algo gordo cociéndose en Erebor. Cuando he conocido al señor Dwalin, mientras preguntaba por el cargamento de reno, éste se ha mostrado reticente a hablar conmigo. Está claro que no le gusto, pero me da igual. En mi trabajo, caer bien o mal es indiferente siempre y cuando estés en la posición de sacarle información.

- No sé por qué tenemos que tener una humana metida en nuestros asuntos – me ha dicho refunfuñando - ¡Ya no hay respeto por nada!¡Con la que está cayendo! ¡Y no me engañas con esa cara de no haber roto nunca un plato!

Ha maldecido un poco más a mi especie y luego me ha ordenado apurar con mi trabajo. Pero a mí no se me escapa una: creo que el reino tiene algún problema con los humanos. Ahora mismo me lamento de no haberme interesado nunca por la política, pero es que en la Tierra Media política suele ser sólo sinónimo de guerras y asesinatos, y nunca he aprobado la violencia excepto contra los orcos y los mosquitos tigre.

Pelearse por niñerías es cosa de hombres. Yo suelo arreglar otro tipo de entuertos.

Desgraciadamente nadie me quiere decir nada en concreto. Creo que todavía no confían en mí, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Y de saber escuchar.

**Marido de Gea → Dwalin**

_Holgazán. Bruto _(absolutamente confirmado)

_No le gustan los humanos _(vale no, éso lo tengo que precisar) _Tampoco le gusto yo._

_Apesta a troll. A él también le hace falta un baño._

_Lleva unas ropas sencillas, pero es rico y uno de los consejeros de Thorin._

_Ayudó en la reconquista de la Montaña Solitaria._

No tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar mi cuaderno, así que tras escribir esa entrada y revisar lo poco que tengo sobre Fili y Bombur lo guardo bien escondidito.

* * *

Sólo cuento con 165 años de edad y ya me tratan como a una anciana. O peor. Como a una_ mujer_.

Para los que no sepáis de la cultura de mi gran pueblo os diré que las féminas somos pocas y valiosas, y no se nos permite hacer nada que nos aleje de nuestros confortables hogares y de las hachas de nuestros hombres. Todo hombre enano debe (por ley) dar su vida para proteger la de una mujer, sin dar importancia al parentesco nulo que pueda tener con ella. Todo lo que hacen nuestras mujeres es, pues, limpiar, cocinar y criar a sus pequeños. A algunas se les deja trabajar en algún oficio manual si demuestran extraordinaria habilidad, como talleres o forjas, pero deben estar siempre vigiladas y no esforzarse demasiado.

Yo sinceramente encuentro todo eso absurdo. Nuestras mujeres se han vuelto burdas, blandas, frágiles sombras de la grandeza que un tiempo poseían. Se conforman con cualquier distracción de sus quehaceres diarios: sólo se ilusionan de verdad cuando se aproxima alguna celebración y pueden pasarse horas arreglándose el vestido y las barbas. Aún recuerdo los cuentos de mi abuela explicando que antes éramos soberbias, duras como la piedra y nunca llorábamos, y aportábamos serenidad a los hombres en tiempos de paz, y hachas compañeras en tiempos de guerra.

Desgraciadamente, la sociedad es una cosa viva, y cuando nuestros grandes líderes comprendieron que se iban a quedar sin mujeres (nace una por cada tres varones y además corren el riesgo de morir en la guerra) quedó plasmado en los libros de leyes su temor:

_Sea la mujer enana como flor protegida del viento por nuestras montañas y nuestras armas. Ninguna de ellas debe arriesgar la vida para ayudarnos en nuestras hazañas bélicas, pues solos nos bastaremos para traerles la gloria al seno del hogar._

Muy poético todo, pero nunca me gustaron ni los bardos ni las poesías.

Pues yo soy Dís, hija de Thráin hijo de Thrór, guerrera entre las flores, aventurera entre las que no osan salir de casa, y tengo unas ganas terribles de partir a alguien por la mitad.

Sé que llego a Erebor en momentos tenebrosos, pues nuestro reino está afligido por muchos miedos, aunque sin duda la mitad de ellos serían evitables. En realidad me he adelantado: puede que mi carta anunciando mi llegada ni siquiera haya sido recibida todavía, pero me gustan las sorpresas. Y mi mayor alegría, que sería ver a mi amado hermano y a mis hijos después de tan ardua espera y tanto tiempo sin ellos, se demora constantemente.

- Lo siento, señora – me repite el guardia de la entrada – No debéis guardarme rencor por esta espera, puesto que yo no os conozco y sin el permiso expreso de un cortesano o del mismísimo rey, nadie tiene la entrada permitida a la Montaña Solitaria. Son tiempos difíciles...

- ¡Sólo porque mi hermano así lo quiere! ¡La gente habla del avaricioso rey Thórin por todas las aldeas del camino!

Ciertamente siempre me quitaba los juguetes de pequeña. Veo al guardia palidecer.

- ¡Cómo os atrevéis! ¡Estas puertas no se abrirán ni para vos ni para nadie!

El asunto parece estar a punto de caldearse cuando un enorme estruendo nos interrumpe. Las inmensas puertas infranqueables de mi amada Erebor, tal y como yo recuerdo borrosas de mi niñez, se están abriendo. Y oh Dioses, oh Grandes Montañas Azules, ¡qué felicidad me embarga! Todavía me cuesta creer que haya vuelto por fin a la casa de mis padres, de los cuales recuerdo tan poco.

Las puertas tardan casi un minuto en abrirse del todo y al acabar, un sonoro "CLONC" indica que han quedado en su sitio. Tras ellas, una figurita estrechita y pequeña, mucho más esbelta que una enana, sale distraída con la vista fija en una hoja que trae entre manos.

La fea cara del guardia se retuerce en una mueca de vergüenza que no se paga con oro.

- ¿Quién osa abrir las Puertas de Erebor? - pregunta tronando.

La figurita sigue su camino, evidentemente tiene pocas luces y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que le habla a ella. Desgraciadamente yo estoy en su camino y choca conmigo levemente antes de despertar de su trance.

- Oh, saludos. Disculpadme – dice, y yo tengo tiempo y proximidad de sobras para observarla bien.

Definitivamente no es enana. De hecho, sería lo más **antienanil** que he visto sino fuera porque es muy muy pequeñita, aún siendo más alta que yo. Es como si hubieran cogido a un mediano y lo hubieran alargado, pero no puede ser una de ellos, porque no tiene tripa de comer bien. Tiene los cabellos finos atados a una cola despeinada (no los cuida demasiado) y son de un color amarillo pálido, como un Sol que está muriendo. Le confieren a su cara redondeada el matiz de inocencia de una niña, pero sus ojos, muy agudos y claramente penetrantes, no dejan lugar a engaño: es mayor que una adolescente. Tiene los labios finos y algo rotos por el frío de la zona, las mejillas muy rojas y la piel (en contraste con su cabello) más bien algo morena, sin ser oscura.

Tras analizar también sus ropas y sus orejas en un rápido vistazo, llego a la conclusión de que se trata de, simplemente, una humana bajita.

- … algo?

Oh, me ha debido estar hablando.

- ¿Perdón?

- Os pregunto si deseabais algo – repite con voz cansada.

No parece enfadada por mi intenso escrutinio, pero si molesta por tener que repetir las cosas muchas veces. O tal vez simplemente esté agotada.

- Ahora ya nada. Todo solucionado.

Miro al guardia con socarronería y cruzo la portalada sin mirar atrás, orgullosa. Noto que la humana me sigue.

Erebor es la más preciosa entre las joyas. Incluso con la desolación que trajo el dragón, el reino se ha mantenido en pie. Yo sólo tenía seis años cuando ocurrió la desgracia, pero los recuerdos que tengo de este salón impresionante son todos hermosos.

- Perdonad, pero, ¿os importaría decirme quiénes sois? ¡Eso ha sido un tanto imprudente!

La muchacha no lo dice con acritud. Noto que su mirada ha cambiado al verme despreciar así a la autoridad de la guardia. Sus apagados ojos marrones se han iluminado, y la chica que parecía poca cosa afuera ahora reluce con contenida curiosidad. Cuando sonríe, resulta incluso hermosa.

Detrás de nosotras, gritos de "¡Por mis barbas, las puertas están abiertas!" y "¡Cerradlas!" nos hacen de banda sonora.

- Creo que soy yo la que debería haceros esa pregunta.

Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más, como si hubiera encontrado un juego muy divertido. No sé si eso me gusta o me disgusta.

- Vuestra cara me es familiar, señora, aunque no puedo situaros con precisión en mi cabeza. Igualmente me presentaré, porque me han enseñado bien en mi ciudad y porque últimamente he sido maleducada con la gente equivocada, y no oso cometer de nuevo las mismas faltas. Mi nombre es Ëa de Esgaroth.

- ¿Esgaroth, la Ciudad del Lago?

Asiente y espera a que yo me presente de igual manera, pero un sirviente nos interrumpe.

- ¿A quién debo anunciar, mi señora? - dice, visiblemente perturbado por las puertas dobles abiertas a nuestra espalda e insinuando claramente que yo ya debería haberme anunciado.

Este trato es impensable. Mis ganas de partir a alguien por la mitad se están focalizando en el imbécil que tengo delante. La rabia casi me sale por la boca, y reuniendo una cantidad considerable de desprecio, le suelto:

- **¿No sabéis quién soy?**

El señor se asusta, pero es mucho más interesante la reacción de la muchacha que tengo al lado: da un respingo, y en su cara se pinta un cuadro de auténtica revelación. Abriendo mucho los ojos marrones y soltando un suave "oh", parece como si hubiera juntado todas las piezas de un puzzle imaginario. Sus manos se entrelazan y se muerde el labio.

Verla es tan curioso que casi consigue que se me pase el mal humor.

- ¡Venid! ¡Venid conmigo! - dice de pronto.

- ¡Eh, Ëa! No puedes hacer...

- ¡Vamos, Tori! Te he ayudado con los ponis, ¿no? ¡Y deja de poner esa cara de gruñón, ya te he dicho que así no vas a hacer amigos!

Antes de que el susodicho pueda replicar, la muchacha me arrastra de la muñeca por un pasillo lateral y yo, totalmente anonadada, me dejo llevar sin siquiera pensar cuántas violaciones del protocolo han habido en los últimos minutos.

Por el camino varios enanos (y sobretodo enanas) la saludan. Por la forma de saludar de ella, es evidente que no recuerda a todos, pero los ciudadanos del reino sí parecen llevar una imagen clara de esta chiquilla. Yo miro al suelo porque no estoy segura de querer que me reconozcan en estas circunstancias.

- Ëa, ¡tenemos que organizar el escuadrón de limpieza otro día! - exclamó una de las mujeres con la que nos cruzamos – ¡A mi marido le encantó!

- ¡Gracias!

- No le des ánimos a esa humana, ¡es una salvaje! Tres días más aquí y acabará con todos, ¡con todos!

Evidentemente, pero, no todas esas opiniones son positivas.

Medito sobre haber conocido a la que sea probablemente una de las mujeres más interesantes en toda la Montaña Solitaria (o una simple payasa) cuando me encuentro de lleno en una sala y veo a mis hijos.

_Mis pequeños._

Creo que pierdo la razón momentáneamente cuando me lanzo sobre ellos para abrazarlos en un gran agarre de mamá dragón.

Decido que sin lugar a dudas me va a gustar Ëa de Esgaroth.

* * *

- La madre de Fili y Kili es estupenda – suspiro, mientras ayudo a Gea a hacer una cama – no puedo evitar pensar que ojalá su hermano se pareciera más a ella.

Gea sonríe, compasiva.

- La Dama Dís es una gran señora. Muchos quedarían ensombrecidos a su lado, querida, pero no debes difamar al rey. ¡Eres un poco malhablada!

- Sólo con él – contesto, y creo que es verdad, pues aunque suelo decir lo que pienso referente a las personas, intento no quejarme mucho. El Rey Dragón es una excepción, y más hoy que me ha cargado de tareas inútiles y poco apropiadas para una "asistente" con el único propósito de hacerme rabiar y probablemente conseguir que me vaya por mi cuenta de aquí.

No le pienso dar esa satisfacción. Por encima del cadáver de mi tatarabuelo el enano.

- Hija mía, no es mi lugar hablar sobre estos asuntos, pero el rey Thórin ha tenido una vida difícil, y estos tiempos en los que vivimos son también muy complicados – suspira – eres demasiado joven para tener paciencia, pero debes tratar de entender.

- ¿Cómo voy a entenderlo si nadie me dice nada? - replico, tratando de sacarle información – Sé que pasa algo con la Ciudad. Yo, como habitante de ella, podría ayudar.

En realidad no tengo mucho interés en ayudar. La política no es lo mío, no señor, y los enanos pueden arreglarse solos con lo que sea. Pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

- No es cosa tuya, ni mía – y me mira con sospecha e incipiente enfado.

Sé que no puedo insistir más, así que me retiro estratégicamente de esta batalla. Me tendré que ganar la confianza de los enanos a pasitos de mediano si quiero que me abran sus corazones.

_Tranquila, Ëa, llevas aquí sólo unos días._

Y muchos más días que voy a llevar, ¡oh sí! Hasta desentrañar todos los misterios ocultos en esta montaña.

Unas horas más tarde, tras acabar todas mis tareas (algunas a medias, pero es suficiente) y tomar un aperitivo, caigo en la cuenta de que ese baño ya no puede esperar más, o no voy a poder conocer a la prometida de Thorin como es debido. En realidad, reconozco que lo que quisiera es no desagradar a la hermana del rey, y sobretodo me gustaría poder caer en gracia a las gentes de la corte y conocer a más nobles.

Tengo un aspecto espantoso, así que pregunto a uno de los ciudadanos del ala nordeste de la corte si sabe a ciencia cierta donde están los aposentos del rey. El enano me mira receloso, pero me lo indica.

Al poco tiempo puedo tomar un baño por fin en mi propio cuarto. El rey no mentía: mi habitación está justo al lado de la suya, y mis objetos personales (lo poco que tengo vamos) ya ha sido trasladado aquí. Me siento como una reina (qué ironía) o mejor dicho, como una verdadera ayudante real aquí en el agua, rodeada de sales de baño y perfumes. No imaginé que los enanos tendrían fusilerías como estas: casi temía tener que bañarme en un cubo y frotarme la espalda con un hacha. Sin duda estar con los nobles tiene sus ventajas.

- Te quedan diez minutos.

Casi me da un ataque, pues podría reconocer esa voz grave donde fuese. Me sumerjo en el agua entera al mismo tiempo que Thorin Escudo de Roble se asoma al baño.

Al notar horrorizada que él no hace el mínimo esfuerzo por dejarme sola, me indigno y saco la cabeza alborozada y escupiendo agua con jabón.

- ¡FUERA! - le grito, y a Mordor con las formas y con el peloteo. Como no me quite esos ojos de encima me voy a morir. Y por mi tía abuela Lucisëa que no me quiero morir en un baño: es demasiado humillante.

Está claro que se está divirtiendo. No hace falta que sonría, se le nota en la expresión. Yo no puedo hacer más que quedarme así, bien quieta, fulminándolo con la mirada e intentando taparme bajo el agua.

Creo que se está conteniendo para no reírse de mí. ¡Será sinvergüenza!

- Se me ha informado de que has cumplido con tus tareas – comenta como si nada mirando al suelo momentáneamente. Pero no me da tregua más de un segundo y vuelve a mirarme, tozudo – Aunque cada vez más ciudadanos se quejan de que eres un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

¿Es ésto una broma de mal gusto? No contesto enseguida, demasiado avergonzada y nerviosa para racionar. Después digo a regañadientes:

- A lo mejor si tú me dieras mejores deberes no tendría que molestar a otros – le gruño.

Eso ha sonado arrogante hasta a mí misma. Pero son los nervios, ¡perdonadme!

Esta vez Thorin suelta una carcajada seca, desdeñosa.

- Creía que me tratabas de _vos _y _su altez__a –_Thorin 1, Ëa 0.

Me sonrojo aún más al verse descubierta mi tapadera, pero mi descaro vuelve con fuerza.

- ¿Debería suplicaros justo ahora? ¿Pediros que os sumerjáis conmigo, majestad? ¿Os agradaría eso?

Eso consigue turbarle por fin. Noto que su expresión hierática se rompe, y me mira entre sorprendido y ofendido. Thorin 1, Ëa 1, empate.

- ¿Qué os enseñan a las humanas en esa ciudad?

- No lo sé – respondo, un poco más tranquila – Perdóname, ¿puedes dejarme salir?

- Cuando quieras.

No se mueve. Vale, está bien...

- _Por favor, mi rey._

- Debería mandarte azotar.

Me estremezco. Es posible que me lo merezca un poco. Thorin parece tan enorme, tan majestuoso desde la puerta. Su expresión es severa y sus pensamientos inescrutables. No puedo evitar encontrarlo ligeramente cautivador. Pero eso nunca jamás voy a apuntarlo.

Cierro los ojos y no me muevo. No se me ocurre nada.

Entonces oigo el _frus-frus_ de un albornoz cayendo cerca de la bañera, y veo que el rey se da la vuelta devolviéndome mi intimidad.

- Entiendo que no sabes nada sobre los míos – dice con voz imperante – Pero eso no justificará eternamente tus niñerías. Le has caído bien a algunos miembros de la Corte, pero yo te estaré vigilando. No confío en ti, y creo que estarías mejor en tu casa. No hagas que me arrepienta.

- No te arrepentirás – respondo con convicción ya envuelta en mi albornoz. Y me lo quiero creer más incluso que él, a pesar de que sé que nuestros caracteres van a chocar inevitablemente.

- Pues empieza por no llegar tarde a cenar.

Me deja tal cual y se marcha de mi habitación.

- ¡Pero la próxima vez llama antes de entrar!

Le pido eso, aunque lo hago en voz baja, porque Thorin aún me da un poco de miedo y porque me tiemblan las rodillas.

Ni siquiera el pensamiento de conocer a su prometida y hablar con Dís y los demás enanos logra devolverme el equilibrio.


End file.
